Forum:AZL verschiedene Prototypen-Artikel
Und zwar die, welche nicht durch den Canon zu belegen sind, sondern ausschließlich entweder aus einer Schiffsklassenbezeichnung gefolgert wurden oder aber aus Sekundärliteratur stammen. Für mich und alle anderen, die keine dieser Bücher sind sie jedenfalls nicht nachprüfbar, und sie gelten hier auch nicht als Canon. Liest sich jetzt auf den ersten Blick "gemein", aber da wir schonmal dabei sind, die Werte in den Schiffsklassenartikeln zu überprüfen, sollte man sich auch ihrer annehmen: * USS Akira * USS Ambassador * USS Andromeda * USS Apollo * USS Daedalus * USS Danube * SS Erewon * USS Merced * USS Miranda * USS Nebula * USS New Orleans * USS Niagara * USS Ptolemy * USS Saladin (nicht streng canon) * USS Soyuz * USS Steamrunner * USS Sovereign Auch wenn verschiedene (nicht benannte) Schemata zu sehen waren, heißt es doch nicht, dass die Schiffe existier(t)en. 22:17, 10. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Also ich finde, dass die Löschung all dieser Artikel etwas übertrieben ist. Ich denke, dass man an dem Beispiel der USS Galaxy sehen kann, dass Schiffklassen-Bezeichnungen der Sternenflotte wirklich nach dem Prototypen erfolgen. Andere Beispiele wären auch die USS Intrepid oder die USS Constitution. -- Frizzle 11:36, 11. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Ich bin auch dagegen, man kann nicht nur davon ausgehen, es wird sogar jedem Autor, der für Star Trek arbeitet eindeutig mitgeteilt: ::*'Class Nomenclature:' Starfleet observes the old Naval tradition of naming each class of starships after the first ship built of its type. For example, Voyager is a Intrepid class starship, presumably named after the USS Intrepid, which would have been the first starship of that type built. ... :: nicht löschen -- Kobi 11:33, 11. Nov 2006 (UTC) Ähm, die Argumentationskette die für die Artikel spricht ist leider reichlich dünn, wenn wir uns mal unsere Memory Alpha:Canon Policy anschauen. Die Artikel fallen dort eindeutig unter "Elemente, die noch unklar in der Policy sind", seit Monaten wohl gemerkt, so dass sie eben noch nicht zu unserer Canon-Definition zählen. Diese Class Nomenclature gehört zu den "Hintergrundinformationen der Produtionsmitarbeiter" (Canon Policy), so dass man sie nach eben dieser Policy in den "jeweiligen Hintergrundinformation-Absatz" oder erstmal auf einer entsprechenden Diskussionsseite durchdiskutiert. So wie ich das jetzt überblicke, wurde der Einfachheit halber geschlussfolgert, was nach unseren Richtlinien nunmal nicht in Ordnung ist. Versteht mich nicht falsch, wenn es irgendwo einen richtigen Beleg dafür gibt, können die Artikel auch bleiben, aber die Sekundärquellen sind nur sehr bedingt überprüfbar. 13:45, 11. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::Eine Kompromisslösung, die ich glaube ich auch bei MA/en schon einmal vorgeschlagen habe, ist ein REDIRECT vom Schiff- zum Klassenartikel. Wie ich an anderer Stelle schon geschrieben habe: Eigentlich ist es wichtiger, die Information irgendwo zu haben, als die Information an einem bestimmten Platz zu haben. Wenn ein Schiffsname tatsächlich in den Serien so nie benutzt wurde, und man demnach auch keine wirkliche Information über ein Schiff hat, warum dann nicht als Hintergrundinfo beim Klassenartikel. Gefunden würde dieser Artikel über den Redirect allemal, und inzwischen ist es prinzipiell sogar möglich, eine Redirect-Seite unabhängig von der Zielseite zu kategorisieren. -- Cid Highwind 14:48, 11. Nov 2006 (UTC) Wenn man sich anschaut, wie weit verzweigt die Artikel (mitunter durch die Navigationsleistenvorlagen) mittlerweile verlinkt sind, ist das sicherlich eine Überlegung wert. 16:13, 11. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Würde ich auch so sehen. Man könnte ja einen Standard-Satz, z.B. "Entsprechend der Tradition müsste es noch ein Schiff XY in der Klasse XY geben" in die Hintergrundinformationen schreiben. Vielleicht könnte man auch eine erklärenden Artikel zwischenschalten, es gibt nämlich für dieses 1. Schiff, das die Klasse benennt, einen speziellen Namen (den ich im Moment dummerweise vergessen haben), aber das würde vermutlich nur noch mehr verwirren. --Bravomike 16:24, 11. Nov 2006 (UTC) :Der Begriff lautet "Typschiff (der Klasse)". Wenn bei den Briten ein Typschiff sinkt, wurd ein neues ernannt und die gesamte Schiffsklasse umbenannt. Man könnt z.B. das Zitat oben auf diese Seite stellen, aber wie gesagt, ich schätze, das verwirrt mehr, als es hilft. --Bravomike 17:58, 11. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::ich bin auch dafür einige dieser schiffe zu löschen und einen entsprechenden satz in den jewailugen klassenartikel einzubauen. teilweise sind ja nichteinmal die namen der klassen im canon bestätigt --Shisma 09:18, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::Wäre vielleicht so wirklich am Besten, aber ich weiß nicht, ob man das in den Hintergrundinformationen findet. Besser wäre vielleicht als direkter Kommentar unter (oder inhaltlich logischer vor) die Liste der bekannten Schiffe der Klasse. Da würde man es besser finden. --Bravomike 13:42, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::genau so hab ich mir das gedacht --Shisma 13:45, 13. Nov 2006 (UTC) Ich hab's jetzt mal umgesetzt, allerdings scheinen jetzt mindestens zwei Navigationsleisten unbrauchbar zu sein... 00:25, 30. Dez 2006 (UTC)